


Love is Death

by purplerosies



Series: Of Shadowhunters and Downworlders [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplerosies/pseuds/purplerosies
Summary: Where best friends Jeongguk and Taehyung become parabatai so they won't separate. If one dies, the other will too. Connected by soul, body, and mind. One can't coexist without the other.tw // there will be mentions of blood, violence, weapons and death(the alternate ending is mcd)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Of Shadowhunters and Downworlders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708714
Kudos: 10





	1. Love is Death

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on twitter. I did not steal anyone's work, expect for mine. I did add a few things here and there, but its mostly the same thing as the twitter version. I posted this here, because I wanted to write a series for it. 
> 
> Jeongguk is 16, and Taehyung and Jimin are 18.
> 
> Also the alternative ending has major character death, so don't read it if it's triggering to you. That's the next chapter.

『 "... an individual life is so short, a blink of an eye, as they say, then to be gorgeous, even from the day you're born to the day you die, is to be gorgeous only briefly.』 

\- On Earth We're Briefly Gorgeous, Ocean Vuong 

  
  
  


"Tae?" Jeongguk calls for his best friend, as they lay down, flat on their backs, side by side, on the grassy hill by the Los Angeles Institute. The slight breeze ruffling their hair and cooling them down after their daily morning run. 

Taehyung turns to his side to face his best friend. "Yes, Ggukie?" 

"I heard the Council talking. They think it's best if you go to the orphanage." 

"Wouldn't than mean, we would separate?" 

"Yes, because I'm going to be staying with my older brother Seokjin and his husband Namjoon." 

"And I'm going to the orphanage? Is it because Jimin is half fae?"

"I don't Tae. I really don't know," Jeongguk says the clouds deep in thought. 

"What if we didn't have to seperate? What if we became parabatai?" 

Jeongguk turns to face his friend in surprise. Usually it was Jeongguk who came up with the crazy ideas and Taehyung to back down, because of the Council's strict rules. 

"Kim Taehyung, you can't be serious."

"I'm serious," Taehyung says with a pout. "If we become parabatai, they won't separate us. Think about it, Ggukie." 

"Well, then let's think about it. Pros of it, is one, I can hang out with you. Two, we won't separate. Three, we would save Jimin together. Four, Seokjin and Namjoon would totally help us, because they love us to death. Five, I wouldn't be alone and bored and neither would you," Jeongguk says as he carefully counts the pros with his fingers. 

"The only cons, is that we are separated and we would be alone and bored to death," Taeyung adds. 

Jeongguk shakes his head warily, "I think the Council would accept us as parabatai, but saving Jimin from the Council is a whole different story." 

"Yoongi and Hoseok might help us, if I ask them again," Taehyung suggested. 

"You mean your 'brothers' who are a warlock and a vampire?" 

"Yeah. Yoongi's really nice. I swear." 

"It's not that, Taehyung," Jeongguk laughs at his friend's innocence. "It's just that the relationship between Downworlders and Shadowhunters is really strained." 

"I know. I asked already, but they said they wouldn't help, because of the Accords. But it's alright. I have a different plan in mind." 

"What? And you didn't tell me?" Jeongguk complains. 

"Trust me, Ggukie." 

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since the I overheard your brother and Namjoon talking with the members of the Council." 

"That was two weeks ago, Tae." 

"Yeah. I know." 

"And you never told me," Jeongguk whines. 

"Well, if I told you, you'd ruin it."

Jeongguk pouts sulkily. 

It's true, whenever he and Taehyung were up to trouble, Taehyung would be able to get away with it due to his incredible acting skills. Jeongguk, on the other hand always got into trouble from their mischief and Taehyung would have to drag him out. 

"Did you tell your brother and Namjoon? About being parabatai?" Jeongguk asks curiously. 

"No. Why?" 

"Thought they help us convince the Council." 

"You're actually considering being parabatai with me?" 

"Come on, Taehyung. I'm literally your best friend. Why would I leave you?" 

"Because I'm half fae and half shadowhunter..." Taehyung whispers softly as he looks away from Jeongguk's doe eyes. 

"Hey," Jeongguk says softly, as he gently caresses Taehyung's cheek. "I would never leave you. I love you too much to leave you." 

Taehyung tears up as Jeongguk's words warms up his heart, only for Jeongguk to wipe them away with his thumb, and pull the older one closer to him by the waist to give him a comforting hug. 

"Shhh. Don't cry, baby. It's going to be ok," Jeongguk reassures Taehyung, as he leave little kisses on his forehead. 

Giggling with delight, Taehyung asks Jeongguk, "Want to hear something funny?"

"What is it, Tae?" Jeongguk asks, giggling at Taehyung's reaction at his small kisses. 

"I initially didn't think of being parabatai in the first place. I thought of us getting married like your brother and Namjoon. But now that I think about it, I think we are too young for that," Taehyung says as he laughs softly to himself. 

Jeongguk soon joins him after. 

A concerned voice calls out. "Jeonggukie? Taehyungie? Where are you?" 

Taehyung jumps in Jeongguk's arms in shock. "N-namjon's l-looking for us, Ggukie. W-we have to go," Taehyung stammers as he struggles to get off his best friend's arms. 

Jeongguk doesn't move, he just rests his chin on Taehyung's shoulder, humming a song from their childhood. 

"Ggukie, we have to go," Taehyung says as he still struggles to get out of Jeongguk's hug. 

Jeongguk lifts up his head to meet Taehyung's eyes. His doe eyes are full of mischief. "If you kiss me, I'll let you go." 

"Fine," Taehyung sighs and leans in to give Jeongguk a quick peck on the forehead, who immediately lets him go. They both stand up and brush the dirt and grass off each other. 

"Namjoon," Taehyung calls out, as the two boys jog over to the older one. "We are over here." 

Namjoon has a serious look on his face. "The Council wants to talk. Seokjin, Hoseok, and Yoongi are already there. Clean yourselves up before we come into the meeting. You both stink." 

Laughing, Taehyung and Jeongguk run through the back door and up the stairs of the Institute to have a quick shower and a change of clothes. 

After they were done, they headed to meet up with Namjoon, hand in hand. A portal to Idris opens up as soon as they meet up with Namjoon. 

Upon arriving at the meeting room they both exchange a soft kiss and knock on the door.

The door swings open and there has to be hundreds or even millions of active shadowhunters in one single room. It was so overwhelming that Jeongguk grew dizzy. Taehyung steadied him as he was about to fall. 

Leading him to the front of the assembly, where the Consul and the Inquisitor sat and a Silent Brother who stood nearby. Jimin was held in chains surrounded by other shadowhunters. Namjoon went to sit by Seokjin, Hoseok, and Yoongi. 

The boys bow to the Inquisitor, Consul and the Silent Brother. 

"Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk," the Inquisitor calmly calls out their names. "Do you know why you are here?" 

"Not really," Taehyung answers honestly. "I really hope we are not in trouble. We didn't do anything bad this time, right Ggukie?" 

"Yeah. All I did was train and study with Tae." Jeongguk adds. 

The Inquisitor shakes his head. "You're not in trouble. We are here to discuss the two of you and Park Jimin." 

"What about the two of us and my brother?" Taehyung asks innocently with a tilt of his head. 

"I'm sad to say this, but the Clave has decided to separate the both of you. Jeongguk will stay with his brother, and you, Taehyung will go to the orphanage," the Inquisitor answers. 

Jeongguk gaps in horror. "You can't separate us. It's just not fair," Jeongguk whines. 

"I'm sorry Jeongguk, but that's what everyone voted on," the Inquisitor states, who desperately attempts to look apologetic but is not. 

"What about my brother, Jimin?" Taehyung asks as his eyes flickers over to his twin. 

"We have other plans for Jimin. We'll discuss about Jimin later. I've heard the two of you want to become parabatai. Is that true?" 

The boys nod their heads enthusiastically. 

"I see. Do you understand the dangers of being parabatai?"

"Yes, we do," the boys answer at the same time. 

"Then let us begin the parabatai ceremony," the Inquisitor exclaims happily. 

After the ceremony is over, Taehyung asks the Inquisitor once more. "What would happen to my brother?" 

"He dies," the Inquisitor says with annoyance. 

And at those words, the shadowhunter closest to Jimin, brings his seraph blade up. 

"No!" Taehyung screams as he rushes forward to block his brother from an attack. 

Jeongguk follows after Taehyung and two more shadowhunters raise their seraph blades against the younger boys. 

The sounds of chairs collapsing and the screams of Taehyung's, Jeongguk's and Jimin's names escape the lips of Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Yoongi as they run up the younger boys, followed by the leaders Downworlders clans, only to be blocked by another set of shadowhunters. 

"I'm joking of course," the Inquistory says with a mocking laugh. 

The blades never dropped. Always pointed at someone's heart or someone's throat. 

With a pained look in his eyes, Taehyung questions the Inquisitor. "Why? Why would you say such a thing?" 

"Because he can deceive, Taehyung. He's part of the fae folk," The Inquisitor explains. 

Taehyung shakes his head in disgust. "We are no better than mundanes." 

Taehyung looks at Jeongguk with pleading eyes and whispers softly, "Trust me, Ggukie. Just trust me." 

"Don't do it," Jeongguk warns him with a harsh whisper. "Please don't. You'll get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." 

"Think about it," Taehyung says loudly so everyone could hear. "In mundanes' society, white people are considered 'superior,' while the minorities are 'inferior.' With us, Shadowhunters are 'superior,' because we are half angels, but we are also half human, which makes us no better than mundanes or any Downworlders. We are only 'superior' because we have angel blood running through our veins. That's the only thing that makes us different from others. Everyone feels pain, love, eat, drink water, and everything else that we do to survive in this harsh world. Not only that Downworlders have to listen to our laws. The laws we created and voted on. Not a single one of the leaders from any Downworlder clan was allowed to step foot into this room, discuss or argue for their point of view, or even vote for things such as new laws, revisions of laws, or the removal of old laws. It was all about us, and what we want. It was never what Shadowhunters and Downworlders wanted to do together. Just like the minorities in the mundane world, Downworlders are the minorities in our world. They are considered 'inferior' to us, because they do not have the angel blood coursing through their veins. Yet here I stand. Here my twin stands. Half fae and half shadowhunter. Born to a shadowhunter father and a fae mother. Enslaved to none but the laws. Who we identify as, is much similar to the gender identity of the mundane world. Their world and our world is changing at a fast pace and the youth of this world have tried to speak up about the prejudices against the oppressed. Stop saying that you'll change the laws and you'll hear the oppressed. I've heard that way too many times. Stop spreading your hate and lies agenda, just because you are afraid of change and are so close minded to tradition. Times have changed so the Accords must be changed to fit within changing times." 

Murmurs and whispers can be heard all around the room, as Shadowhunters discuss Taehyung's new insight. All Jeongguk could do is smile brightly at his parabatai, holding his hand, he gives Taehyung a quick peck on his cheek, with a small murmur, "Thank you for saying everything I wanted to say. Thank you for your confidence in speaking up on the prejudice that the oppressed receive." 

The Consul steps up the whispers advice to the Inquisitor's ear. On the other hand, the Silent Brother moves forward towards Taehyung. Still holding hands, Jeongguk moves to stand protectively in front of the elder, his eyes glaring down on his opponent. Attempted actually. 

But the Silent Brother does nothing to harm Jeongguk or Taehyung, instead, he stands protectively in front of the boys just as Jeongguk had stood protectively in front of his parabatai a few seconds prior. 

_ I will not allow any harm done on Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jeongguk, or Park Jimin. Put your blades to rest. _ The Silent Brother says into the minds of the Inquisitor and Consul. 

Two heartbeats later, the clatter of blades being dropped against the cold tiles rings loudly throughout the dead silent room. 

_ What Kim Taehyung had said is correct. We are no better than mundanes. We discriminate against the Downworlders, when we should be helping each other, and protecting one another for the sake of world peace. We must change the Accords. _ The Silent Brother says to the assembly. 

The Inquisitor nods in agreement. "Jeon Jeongguk, Kim Taehyung, and Park Jimin, I allow you to stay in the Los Angeles Institute under the care of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. Neither of you will be separated." 

Jimin squeals with delight as he runs over to his twin and his parabatai. Throwing his arms around the other boys and embracing them into a warm hug. "We can finally be all together, just like how we wanted." 

An overly joyful Hoseok, a shy Yoongi and Namjoon, and a crying Seokjin all rush over to the younger boys squishing the three into a lovable hug. 

"Let's go home," Seokjin says as he ruffles Jimin's hair. "Yall had enough hate and discrimination for today. Besides we must celebrate Taehyung's and Jeongguk's parabatai bond." 

Yoongi smiles brightly at the younger ones, proud of what they have done and said. Before the Silent Brother can leave the room along with the other Clave members, Hoseok shouts, "Thank you for the help!" to the Silent Brother.

The Silent Brother only nods.  _ You are most welcome. Please keep them safe. _

The older boys, Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon lead the way for Jeongguk, Taehyung, and Jimin. A sharp pain pierces Jeongguk's heart and lungs as he screams in pain. The older boys turn back to see the most horrific sight.

The younger boys sat down on the cold floor screaming and crying in pain as two other shadowhunters stood behind them with blood dripping from their seraph blades. Bright red blood pooled around Jimin and Taehyung. Jeongguk was in the middle clutching his chest, gasping for air, like the other two, as he could slowly feel the life draining out of his parabatai. 

"No, no, no," Yoongi rambled on. His hand flutters here and there mustering up his magic as he tries his best to heal the younger boys, while Hoseok rushes out of the meeting room to get the Silent Brother to help them. 

Namjoon and Seokjin rush to Jimin and Taehyung with their steles in hand. "Namjoon, amissio, and then mendelin. Right on the heart. Yoongi, support," Seokjin demands. 

Namjoon and Yoongi nod their heads in understanding. Taking a deep breath, and with steady hands, Seokjin and Namjoon draw the amissio and then the medellin right over the hearts of Taehyung and Jimin as Yoongi keeps the hearts of Taehyung and Jimin at normal pace, while simultaneously creating a shield around them, expect for the shadowhunters who have harmed the bones or the ones who stayed behind, the Inquisitor and the Counsel. 

A few moments later the younger ones are soon gulping and gasping for air. As soon as he was ok, Jeongguk pulls Taehyung and Jimin into a hug, each one's head on his shoulder. "I-I thought I would lose you guys. I was so s-scared. I could feel the life draining out of you Tae," Jeongguk says choking between sobs. 

"I thought I was going to lose you the both of you too," Taehyung says as he cries into the crook of Jeongguk's neck. 

Jimin also cries into the crook of Jeongguk's neck. His small fist tightly grips Jeongguk's shirt while the other grips Taehyung's shirt, as if he never wanted to let go. 

Seokjin, Namjoon, and Yoongi stand protectively in front of the younger boys. "Why did you do that?" Namjoon asks. "What was the point?"

"They were a waste of space," the Inquisitor says nonchalantly shifting uncomfortably in his chair, as the door to the meeting room opens with bang and in comes Hoseok, the Silent Brother from before and the other leaders of the Downworlder clan.

The Silent Brother looks angry beyond belief.  _ I told you not to hurt them. You didn't listen. You'll be stripped of your runes, Inquisitor. _

『𝑺𝒊𝒙 𝑴𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒉𝒔 𝑳𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓』

Taehyung, Jeongguk, and Jimin are running around happily around the grassy hill near the Los Angeles Institute as the older boys enjoy a picnic nearby smiling happily as they watch the younger boys enjoying themselves. 

"I'm so glad they are ok," Hoseok sighs.

Namjoon adds on, "They are so happy together." 

Yoongi shakes his head, "No, they are happy when all seven of us are together." 

Seokjin smiles. "Who wouldn't be? We're a family and we will always stay together." 


	2. Alternative Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just an alternative ending to the actual story, which is Chapter One: Love is Death. This chapter has mcd or major character death. Please read with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This alternative ending does have major character death, so if you are not comfortable with that, please don't read the alternative ending. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm so sorry yall. It's just what I planned since the start. I wrote the fic with the intention of having major character death, but I was too engrossed with my story that I was forced to write it as happy ending. 
> 
> Anyways please read 'Love is Death' first and then this.

The Inquisitor nods in agreement. "Jeon Jeongguk, Kim Taehyung, and Park Jimin, I allow you to stay in the Los Angeles Institute under the care of Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin. Neither of you will be separated." 

Jimin squeals with delight as he runs over to his twin and his parabatai. Throwing his arms around the other boys and embracing them into a warm hug. "We can finally be all together, just like how we wanted." 

An overly joyful Hoseok, a shy Yoongi and Namjoon, and a crying Seokjin all rush over to the younger boys squishing the three into a lovable hug. 

"Let's go home," Seokjin says as he ruffles Jimin's hair. "Yall had enough hate and discrimination for today. Besides we must celebrate Taehyung's and Jeongguk's parabatai bond." 

Yoongi smiles brightly at the younger ones, proud of what they have done and said. Before the Silent Brother can leave the room along with the other Clave members, Hoseok shouts, "Thank you for the help!" to the Silent Brother.

The Silent Brother only nods.  _ You are most welcome. Please keep them safe. _

The older boys lead the way for the younger boys. A sharp pain pierces Jeongguk's heart and lungs as he screams in pain. The older boys turn back to see the most horrific sight.

The younger boys sat down on the cold floor screaming and crying in pain as two other shadowhunters stood behind them with blood dripping from their seraph blades. Bright red blood pooled around Jimin and Taehyung. Jeongguk was in the middle clutching his chest, gasping for air, like the other two, as he could slowly feel the life draining out of his parabatai. 

"No, no, no," Yoongi rambled on. His hand flutters here and there mustering up his magic as he tries his best to heal the younger boys, while Hoseok rushes out of the meeting room to get the Silent Brother to help them. 

Namjoon and Seokjin rush to Jimin and Taehyung with their steles in hand. "Namjoon, amissio, and then mendelin. Right on the heart. Yoongi, support," Seokjin demands. 

Namjoon and Yoongi nod their heads in understanding. Taking a deep breath, and with steady hands, Seokjin and Namjoon draw the amissio rune and then the medellin right over the hearts of Taehyung and Jimin. Yoongi keeps the hearts of Taehyung and Jimin at normal pace, while simultaneously creating a shield around them, except for the shadowhunters who have harmed the bones or the ones who stayed behind, the Inquisitor and the Counsel. 

But it doesn’t work.

More and more blood flows out of Jimin and Taehyung, as Jeongguk screams in pain. The runes that Namjoon and Seokjin try to draw on Taehyung and Jimin slowly fade with each attempt, only signaling the death of a shadowhunter. The heartbeats of the younger ones slowly fade.

Namjoon, Seokjin and Yoongi look at each other in shock. Jeongguk reaches out for his older brother, Seokjin, who immediately cradles his younger brother, and gives him soft kisses. 

On the other hand, Yoongi is repeatedly telling Taehyung over and over again that everything will be ok and that they will all be ok as he holds Taehyung in his arms. 

Namjoon is clinging onto Jimin as he caresses his face, telling him that his worth it and that he loved him so much. 

The door to the meeting room opens with bang and in comes Hoseok, the Silent Brother from before and the other leaders of the Downworlder clan.

Hoseok looks at the scene in shock. “It’s too late isn’t it?” 

The older boys nod their head in confirmation. 

The Silent Brother shakes his head in anger. I  _ told you not to hurt them. You didn't listen. You'll be stripped of your runes, Inquisitor. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize if I made any of cry or are extremely upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope yall enjoyed it. Come talk to me anytime about this fic either through twitter or curious cat. Here is my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/purplerosies) and my twitter account is @purplerosies.


End file.
